Victim of Love
by LilsurferSango
Summary: What is the right thing to do? Is it sacrificing and doing what everyone expects and wants you to do, or following your heart?
1. Prologue

-1**Title: Victim of Love **  
**Author: **Lilspy(sd-1)/Lilsurfersango "You're walking a wire, pain and desire, looking for love in between." (Victim of Love by the Eagles) Accompanying the emergence of new feelings is question of what the right thing actually is. Is it sacrificing and doing what everyone expects and wants you to do, or following your heart?  
**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Alias or any of it's characters. Yep, that's right, I. Own. Nothing. I don't even own a car (yet).  
**A/N: I haven't decided if this will simply be a one-parter or a fanfic, comments about this decision would be greatly appreciated. **In order to understand this story you need to know: this takes place **after the Series Finale**, John is not yet born, and Syd and Vaughn are not yet married.   
**Dedication:** To any reader who has cared enough to read even a chapter of any one of my stories, this is for **you.**  
**Suggested Listening:** Victim of Love by the Eagles

**Prologue(?)**

Sydney's POV  
The wind blew in through the windows of the house, brushing past my skin and blowing up my hair with in a quiet frenzy. I looked out onto my front yard- a section of the beautiful secluded beach. I was all alone in the house wearing a white peasant shirt and a floor length black ruffle skirt; Vaughn had gone with Isabelle to "pick something out for mommy." I didn't want to spoil their fun so I didn't let on that I was pretty sure what they were shopping for was a beautiful diamond ring to go on mommy's ring finger. The engagement had been put off, so that we could deal with all of the emotional situations that we had been handed. I had been waiting for this for a long time; had experienced it once before. However, this time around came hand in hand with a knot in the bottom of my stomach. I had, for the longest time, been attempting to assess my relationship with Vaughn, our relationship to the espionage world, my relationship to Isabelle and my love for normalcy and how it would all fit in together. Did we still want the same things? _Would_ we still want the same things a year from now?

_What kind of love have you got?  
You should be home, but you're not  
A room full of noise and dangerous boys  
Still make you thirsty and hot_

"Well, it's not exactly a white picket fence." a voice commented nearby. His suit showed a hint of a deep power blue shirt underneath.

I spun around on my heel, folding my arms with a sigh. I spoke softly following him with my eyes as he walked up to me. "You shouldn't be here."

_I heard about you and that man,  
There's just one thing I don't understand  
He say he's a liar, and he put out your fire  
How come you still got his gun in your hand?_

He stopped a good 5 inches away from me, staring down intently. "I wouldn't be here if you didn't want me to be."

He awaited my answer, never faltering to continue this staring contest with me before he gently pushed away a rogue strand of hair in my face.

I closed my eyes briefly, uncrossing my arms. "You shouldn't be here," I repeated.

_Victim of love, I see a broken heart  
You've got your stories to tell  
Victim of love, it's such an easy part,  
And you know how to play it so well_

I felt him trace the outline of my face. "You already know my answer to that statement."

I pulled away. A single tear slid down my cheek. "You shouldn't be here. Vaughn _loves_ me."

"That's an interesting defense. One would think you would have stated it the other way around." he pointed out.

"Whatever, you know what I meant." I retorted.

"Of course I do, that's why I'm here, love." He responded confidently, inching forward. Pushing past my invisible barrier.

I could see amusement in those blue eyes.

_Some people never come clean  
I think you know what I mean  
You're walking a wire, pain and desire,  
Looking for love in between _

He ran his thumb along the side of my face before he leaned in to give me a kiss.

I sighed in his mouth, running my hand through what little hair he was starting to growing again. He pulled me against him, gently.

After a minute I pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, searching my eyes for an explanation.

"Isabelle," I replied pushing away from him. "I can't do this to her."

He stood, without a reaction for the longest time.

"This was a mistake, _yesterday_ was a mistake." I told him.

_Tell me your secrets, I'll tell you mine  
This ain't no time to be cool  
And tell all your girlfriends, your been-around-the-world friends  
That talk is for losers and fools _

"So it's a mistake to be happy?" he questioned softly. So softly I was not quite sure I had heard him properly.

I glanced at my watch. "Vaughn's going to be back soon. With my ring. He's gonna propose."

"I'd say congratulations, Miss _Bristow_, but you don't seem particularly happy." Sark pointed out, taking a step away from me.

"I _am_ happy.. being in love with Vaughn." I insisted, stubbornly; mentally urging him to understand.

_Victim of love, I see a broken heart,  
And I could be wrong, but I'm not, no I'm not  
Victim of love, we're not so far apart  
Show me, what kind of love have you got? _

"What kind of love is that? Not only do you not seem the least bit happy, but you were kissing another guy in your living room, while this guy that you "love" is out shopping for your engagement ring. Maybe you Americans have a different definition for it, but i wouldn't call that love."

"Sark," I warned, "Vaughn is going to be back any minute now. So, unless you can wave some magic wand and change everything so they're in the best interest for my daughter-white picket fence and all, I suggest you leave."

Silence followed.

"I didn't think so." I met his eyes, angrily.

"Did you ever consider for a moment that maybe you don't want a white picket fence? That normal might be a teensy bit _boring_? That Vaughn might not make you happy anymore? That you're attempting to hold onto the idea of him. This good guy, who's caring, the father of your child, knows exactly what you want; what if he no longer exists?" he questioned.

_Victim of love, I see a broken heart,  
And I could be wrong, but I'm not  
Victim of love, we're not so far apart  
What kind of love have you got?_

"You have to go." I sighed.

"Syd?" a voice called from outside the house. "Can you come here for a sec, we've got a surprise for you."

"Coming!" I yelled before thinking about it and adding, "sweetie."

I glanced at Sark, and then at the area where Vaughn's voice had come from.

"Sydney," Sark surprised me by using my first name. His lips brushed across my briefly before he met my face. "Think about."

I stole a glance at him before I headed outside to meet Vaughn.

"Hey cutie!" I yelled.

"Hey yourself." Vaughn smiled, holding Isabelle. He leaned forward to give me a kiss as I flashed him a smile. I ran a hand through my hair and turned my head so that the kiss ended up on my cheek.

"Actually, I was talking to Isabelle. So, what'd you bring me?" I asked turning back to face him.

"I guess you'll have to open it to find out." he smiled.

_What king of love is this?_ I asked myself.

I unwrapped it quickly and efficiently, revealing a little blue box in which I found a sparkling diamon ring staring back at me. I caught a glimpse of Sark leaving inconspicuously before I glanced down at the ring once more. Another victim of love.

"So, what do you say? Will you accept this proposal, Syd, again?"

_Victim of love, you're just a victim of love  
And I could be wrong, but I'm not, no I'm not  
Victim of love, now you're a victim of love  
What kind of love have you got?  
What kind of love have you got?  
What kind of love have you got?_

**A/N: **I haven't decided if this should turn into a full blown story or remain a one-parter. Please leave an indication as to which you would prefer in your comment. plz. That was kind crap though ... 


	2. Standing Still?

**Dislciamer:** Seeing as how I am neither a guy nor have the initials J.J.A. then I could not _possbily_ be the creator of Alias. Yes, I know, truth hurts.  
**A/N: **Well, I have continued. But I must warn the readers, I've got some more AP exams coming up next week and finals in 2 weeks, so….

Previously on Victim of Love:_  
_  
_I unwrapped it quickly and efficiently revealing a little blue box in which I found a sparkling diamond ring staring back at me. I caught a glimpse of Sark leaving inconspicuously before I glanced down at the ring once more. Another victim of love. _

"So, what do you say? Will you accept this proposal, Syd, again?"

**Chapter 1- Standing Still?**

**"Between birth and death lies desire, Desire for life, for love, for everything good. And this is the source of all suffering." -- Outcast Consensus 17, Why Existence? **From _Andromeda_, episode # 116, the Sum of its Parts.

Faster then I could properly assess them, reasons ran through my head. Reasons to accept and reasons to turn him down. I watched Vaughn cradle Isabelle in his arms and remembered the selfish decision my own mother had made. _But didn't suffering have a way of spreading to others?_ I pondered this for a moment before I made up my mind for both Isabelle's and my future.

"Vaughn," I smiled. "You have been there for me for so many things in my life. You have helped me deal with so many problems, and you make an incredible father."

He grinned back sensing my answer.

"But..." I continued, a look of sorrow displayed across my face. "But every time my life is perfect, something horrible goes wrong. My mom, Danny, Francie, Noah, and the list goes on. I'm not ready for my life to be turned upside-down again. I just think we need to wait it out for now, be grateful everything's been fine so far."

"We can survive anything, Syd. We've done it so many times." Vaughn persisted, setting down Isabelle.

"Vaughn," I stressed the urgency in my voice. "I'm _tired_ of just surviving."

"So, wait, what's going on with us?" He questioned, motioning for Isabelle to play in the sand while we moved a few paces away from her. "You don't wanna be with me anymore?"

"Nothing. no, I'm not saying that. I just," I groped around my mind in an attempt to pull out the correct words. "Look what happened the last time we were going to get married."

"So you _don't_ wanna marry me, but you don't want to break up." He summed up.

"As long as we know where we stand." I whispered, staring into the surf.

"Sometimes you can stand someplace for too long." He murmured, staring directly at me.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Isabelle yelled, running towards the two of us.

"Isabelle needs us." I responded to both situations. I turned my attention to my everything. "Let's go make you something, okay?"

"Okay!" She smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Lead the way." I directed before she pulled me off in the direction of the house.

10:00 pm

With Isabelle safely tucked away to bed for a good few hours and a pissed-off Vaughn who had gone to "think" I sat at my desktop P.C. and put the finishing touches on my resume for the opening for 2nd grade teacher in combination with part-time P.E. teacher. For the safety of my family, the CIA had issued me a cover for the years that I had been working with them. I had one last read-through of the resume before I hit print and waited. I had changed into loose-fitting, gray pants with a white t-shirt and my hair in a messy pony tail. I allowed the stray hairs that had escaped the scrunchie to cover my face as a means of distraction. The print out shortly made its way over to the fax machine where a copy was sent to the local school board.

"Maybe I could clean this place again." I pondered, glancing around the family room. The two beige, elongated couches sat opposite each other, surrounding a square, rosewood table. Opposite the door, on the same wall as the window, sat an entertainment center that was filled with Disney movies, CDs, a television, and a DVD player. The computer, tower, printer, fax machine, copier and computer desk sat behind one of the couches. A black and purple carpet covered the floor. Everything had been put away, swept, and dusted. I knew this because I had done all of that hours earlier, along with the rest of the house. _I need something to take my mind off this._

The Next Day

In an effort to get out of dealing with the uneasy tension, I had taken off with Isabelle early that morning. I left Vaughn three notes around the house to make sure he would read at least one. That was without taking into consideration that I knew, by the shape of the bed covers, that I had been tossing and turning all night. If Vaughn didn't know something was wrong with us, he must know by now.

"Where are we going?" Isabelle asked, wearing a blue shirt with a glittering butterfly on it, a jeans skirt, and sneakers.

"We're going grocery shopping honey." I smiled. I was wearing a plain white shirt and red knee-knockers. "And _you_ have to taste the fruit for mommy. You tell me if they're good or not."

"What if they're gross?" She questioned, making a nasty face.

"Tell you what, if you give mommy a kiss, she'll do it." I stopped and bent down in expectation.

"Okay." she smiled and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Deal."

"Okay, Mrs. Cookie Monster." I yelled, burying my face in her hair.

I couldn't tell if she was trying to hug me or pull me off of her between the laughs but I let go anyway.

"Okay. What do we do at an intersection?" I quizzed her, stopping at the crosswalk.

"Look both ways!" She yelled.

"Yes!" I screamed happily, as we started across the street. Had we not been in the middle of the road, I would have stopped to get a close inspection of a man who was walking.

"Sark?" I whispered, uncertain.

"Mommy! Look forward!" Isabelle playfully reprimanded me as we finished crossing the road. She pulled me into the doors of Publix, unaware of the war that was going on inside of me.

**A/N:** Short, but I hope you liked it.AP exams are abitch. I've got some more to look forward to next week. Oh, I don't own Publix.


	3. Back to Normal

**Disclaimer: **Alias is not mine. I do not even have enough money to buy a decent car, far less a show on ABC.  
**A/N: **I'm back. I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 2- Back to Normal**

---Sydney's POV---  
On the walk home from Publix, I was careful to keep a sharp eye out for Sark. I still wasn't sure if I had spotted him the first time or not but now I was intent on making a positive identification next time. While this was a small town, quite a few cars occupied the street that Isabelle and myself were currently walking beside. Within minutes we had turned onto our street and arrived at our house. Once we had entered our driveway, Isabelle ran ahead of me towards the door. We didn't know our neighbors-simply because they lived a quarter of a mile away from us. For security reasons, this was best; but when Isabelle wanted to play with the kids next door, it grew to be a little hectic and hard to watch her.

I grabbed my keys from my bag and attempted to juggle the grocers while I unlocked the garage door.

"Let me help you with that." A voice offered.

I froze instantly, allowing the groceries to fall to the ground.

"You seem surprised to see me." Sark picked up the pieces from my groceries that had rolled away.

"Mommy." Isabelle called, grabbing my hand. "Who is this?"

Sark cocked his head to the side, eager to hear my explanation.

"This is...a friend." I introduced her.

"Is he a friend of daddy's?" Isabelle probed.

"No, he is _not_ a friend of daddy." I sighed.

"So he's your friend?" She figured out.

"You could say that." I muttered softly, pushing up the garage door.

""What's your name?" She asked Sark, extending her hand in a polite manner.

"My name," Sark knelt down and flashed her a smile. "My name is Damian."

"Hello Damian, my name is Isabelle." She shook his hand happily.

Inside the garage in a corner closest to the house was a washer and dryer. I placed the groceries on top of the two before I opened a door to the house. It had glass in the door for a decoration. The door opened up into the kitchen. In a manner that spoke of the numerous times I had performed this ritual, I carried the groceries into the kitchen and began unpacking everything.

Isabelle invited Sark inside, where he instantly took a seat at my circular, white, wooden table. The wood that the table was built out of was the same wood that decorated the cupboards. Directly across from the door was the sink encased in cupboards. On the wall to the left of the sink was the fridge and across from that the stove. The kitchen was complete with a table a few chairs and 2 bar stools. In the place of the doors were 2 large doorways; one leading off into the living room, the other to the den.

I left the two in the kitchen as I wandered through the house looking for him. By some odd stroke of luck, however, Vaughn was no where to be found.

"Isabelle, sweetie, go run along and play. Mommy wants to talk to her friend, okay?" I watched Isabelle scurry off to her room to play with some game or other.

"Look like you get to live another day," I leaned back on a counter. "my -Vaughn isn't here right now."

The minor slip wasn't lost of him. "You two didn't get engaged. He couldn't afford another ring?"

I chose to answer his question by walking away into the living room.

"Or did someone have second thoughts?" He followed, sitting down on the couch.

"That's none of your business. What are you doing here?" I evaded his questioning.

"I'm here to say goodbye." I had to go over this again in my mine because the ease with which he said it unnerved me.

It was so fitting to finish it off with a kiss and that was exactly what Sark did. He slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me down to his level on the couch.

Hungrily, my tongue danced with his, as frantic as brides-to-be at a bridal dress sale. Yet he chose to gently ran his hands up and down my body. After a few minutes he pulled away, whispering oh-so-softly in my ear, "Remember this when you're walking down the aisle to him. Remember what it felt like to be with me."

With a simple casualness, Sark grabbed my hips and deposited me onto the couch and off of him. "And hello."

Before I could fully register what had happened Sark had disappeared.

(((**6 hours later**)))

---Sydney's POV---  
I jumped up as soon as I heard the front door open.

"Sydney." Vaughn's voice called out.

"I'm in the den!" I yelled, shutting off the computer.

"Syd. This is Tony." he grinned.

I shot him a look of confusion as I introduced myself to Tony.

"Tony here is the first person that I've met here who also loves hockey as much as I do. Isn't that great?" Vaughn clarified.

"Yeah, I showed him an area where you can play hockey. On Sunday, if you can get a a team together you get to compete. I invited Mike to try out for me team."

Mike. I had never seen two people get so close so fast.

"No need to ask what you guys were doing for so long." I smiled. "You boys want something to eat?"

"No way." Tony laughed. "She's beautiful _and_ she knows how to cook? I think I might just have to keep you."

I smiled, slightly embarrassed. "How about some spaghetti? I just cooked it a few hours ago."

I pointed to the kitchen and told Tony to go crazy. However, I stopped Vaughn on his way to the kitchen to talk to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a soft tone.

"Of course. Why? What's wrong?" He questioned, stepping closer to me.

"Nothing, it's just that you didn't seem so happy yesterday. Are you sure you're okay? Or are you just bottling it up?" I pried.

"I just need to redirect all my energy into things I like and look on the bright side. For instance, it could be worse. You could be leaving me for... Sark." He grinned.

I smiled back, uneasy. "Yeah."

"Anyways, I also had to make a stop. This..." he trailed off, looking for something. "Is for you."

I grabbed the envelope from his hand and opened it. I gasped and then stared back at him. "Impossible. There's no way it could have gotten back to me so fast."

Vaughn peered over the paper and read it. "Congratulations on getting the job."

"But still, it's so fast. I _just_ sent this out. Last night." I persisted.

"They are in desperate need of _a lot_ of teachers. Maybe more desperate than we first thought. Plus, the CIA could have pulled some strings." He suggested. "It doesn't matter, you got the job."

"And we'll finally be able to get back to 'normal' lives." I whispered excitedly.

I yelled and moved to hug him before he shrugged me off and headed to the kitchen.

Yeah. Normal. Right.

**A/N:** It wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but I wanted to end it there. Still, it was long for this story, I guess. Anyways, leave a comment and honestly tell me what you thought of it.


	4. El Beso del Final

**Disclaimer: Nope, Alias is not mine.**

**A/N: **Ahhh….. The plot thickens.

**Chapter 3- El Beso del Final**

(((A Month Later)))

---Sydney's POV---  
"Good morning class, my name is Miss Smith." I flashed the class a thousand-watt smile.

"Good morning Miss Smith." They replied in unison.

"To help you guys get to know each other a little better we will be playing keep it up-" I began before I was interrupted by an outburst of cheers. "I need to go over some changes and the rules for those who do not know how to play it. We are doing this game so that you will learn the names of your classmates, plus, it's fun. I have a balloon, once the game starts the balloon can not hit the ground. If it does then the game is over. To keep it from hitting the ground you have to hit it up with your hands... or your head. However, when you hit it you have to say your name. If it hits the ground and the whole class can remember your name then we can keep going; if not, then the game is over. Let's see how long you can keep it up."

With that, I ushered all the kids into the middle of the room before I pushed all the desks to the wall to give them optimum space to play.

And so the rest of the school day went, with me finding creative ways for the children to learn and enjoy themselves. However, on the drive home I could feel nostalgia creeping up on me as the song "El Beso del Final" played on the radio and found myself steering towards the shooting range.

I picked up a random handgun and some magazines, not particularly caring what was in my hands. _This is just a safety precaution_ I mentally assured myself. _In case something happens, I still want it to be like a second nature for me._ Not once did I allow myself to admit that I missed it. Not once.

I controlled my breathing while remembering to aim and control my trigger finger. I fired and instantly assessed my shot. 2nd innermost shot. 8 out of 10. I fired again. Fired for all the times I had been with Sark; for all the times that I had put my daughter's life in danger. Time flew by, along with my ammunition.

Upon my arrival outside of the range, I discovered that it was now 7:30. Vaughn would wonder where I had been. I turned sharply after something in the corner of my line of sight caught my eye.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, my gaze unfaltering.

"How many times have I told you? I'm a businessman." He pointed out the Chamber of Commerce building behind him.

I stared disbelieving from Sark to the building back to Sark as a subtle smile crept into my appearance. The digits of his fingers noiselessly learned the shape of my cheekbone.

His eyes bore into me, silently asking a question that I refused to answer.

Instead, I changed the subject. "Vaughn's acting weird. He's barely even acknowledging-"

"Acknowledging..." he urged me on.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I had hinted that I was staying with Vaughn earlier and I still didn't know if I should correct that notion.

Sark's eyes shifted briefly before he grabbed me by the should and leaned in. "It's ok."

"What are you hiding?" I averted my gaze to peer behind him but he moved just as quickly.

"You seem jumpy." He pointed out.

I was certain that I had seen someone walking by, however.

"She got me that job, didn't she?" I questioned, suddenly.

I had caught him off guard for a nanosecond before he regained control of his facial features. I watched him breathe in before he moved quickly, capturing my lips with his in an effort to change the subject. I pushed away from him, intent on getting an answer.

My eyes repeated the question, demanding an answer.

"She?" he asked, feigning uncertainty.

"My mother."

He did not confirm or deny this fact. Instead, he remained silent.

"I'm right, aren't I?" I inquired.

Once again my only answer was silence.

"Did she send you here to split me and Vaughn up?"

**A/N:** Not much, but I've got finals coming up. Questions? Comments?


	5. The Sins of Our Fathers

**Disclaimer:** Alias is not mine, blah blah blah, you know the drill.  
**A/N:** Enjoy… BTW: I do not own "Oreos" or "Publix"

**Previously** on Victim of Love:

"My mother."

He did not confirm or deny this fact. Instead, he remained silent.

"I'm right, aren't I?" I inquired.

Once again my only answer was silence.

_  
_**Chapter 4- The Sins of Our Fathers**

---Sydney's POV---  
Tears threatened to spill over as I awaited his response.

"She sent you," I answered my own question.

I could not feel myself choking on both regrets and tears. "All those times."

"Sydney-" he started.

I glared at him.

"Don't go." he pleaded.

"Why? Because you need some more information out of me?" I yelled. _How could I be so stupid?_

"I- that's not the point." He yelled.

"Isn't it always?" I questioned cynically.

He refused to answer this.

"Goodbye," I paused for emphasis, "Damian."

(((A Week Later)))

I had lost track of the days as each blurred into the next.

"How could I not have seen this coming?" I asked myself for the millionth time.

I threw a box of Lucky Charms into the basket as I continued down the aisle in Publix.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I heard Isabelle cry.

"What's up?" I questioned, throwing in a bag of French Vanilla flavored coffee.

"Can I get this?" She asked holding up a bag of Oreos.

"Let me think... okay." I grinned at her before she scurried off to find something else.

"Mommy, mommy.." she smiled at me.

"Let me see the damage." I joked in a stern voice.

"Strawberry milk! You can't have Oreos without it!" She recited.

"That's right, you can't." I sighed, and pulled the jug of milk into the cart.

"Mommy, mommy!" She cried again.

"Sweetie, seriously, no more okay?" I turned around to face her.

"That's not it." She insisted.

"Then what _is_ it?" I was feeling a little stressed out.

"Damian's here." she announced proudly, moving aside so I could get a good view of him.

"Isabelle, honey, got get mommy some bread." I ordered without taking my eyes off of Sark or the item in his hands.

"I know you're angry at me, so I brought some friends." He spoke softly, offering me the freshly picked long-stemmed red roses.

"We need to talk." I reminded him, purposefully ignoring the flowers.

"That's why I'm here." He pointed out.

"Stay away from my daughter."

"That doesn't seem like 'talking' to me, it seems like a command." Sark retorted.

"Well maybe it was supposed to be. You can't do this to my family." I bit my lip softly.

"You can't do this to _yourself._"

He lifted my chin with one of his hands. "Have you even slept?"

"I get by." I breathed.

"I thought the whole point of settling down was so that you didn't have to just 'get by'?" He questioned.

"Could you do any better?" I demanded to know.

"Yes." He closed the space between us quickly, enveloping my lips in a heated kiss. I felt his tongue trace my lips begging for entrance.

"Mommy?" Isabelle called, breaking my concentration and the kiss. "I got the bread."

She stared from me to Sark and then back again. I could see her mind unraveling the situation in many possibilities and none of them looked good to me.

"Sweetie, we have to go." I sighed, stealing a glance toward Sark.

"But we just got here." Isabelle whined.

"Yeah, but you were such a great little helper that we finished already." I then proceeded to grab her by the hand and hurry to the cashier.

(((30 minutes later)))  
"Daddy!" Isabelle called upon seeing Vaughn in the driveway.

"Hey beautiful, how was the ride?" He asked, picking her up.

"It was fun. We saw beautiful houses and then went to Publix." She grinned.

"Did you have fun at Publix?" He questioned, unlocking the door.

"Yeah, but it was shorter than normal." She admitted.

"Really?" This sparked his interest.

I watched Vaughn throw his keys on the kitchen counter and then flop down onto the couch.

"Yeah, mommy ran into a friend of hers." She grinned and reached for the bag of Oreos which I had just placed on the ground before them.

I ignored the look Vaughn sent me and hurried to the kitchen with one of the bags. I could, however, still here the conversation that was taking place.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, he came to the house once." She reached for another Oreo.

"What was his name?" I heard him ask her.

"Damian. Although, I guess he made her mad because we left Publix after they kissed."

"fuck," I whispered softly. "From the mouth of babes..."

**A/N:** Short and sweet as always. Life keeps me busy but reviews remind me of why I update in the first place.


	6. Emergency Protocol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Publix, Alias or anything ele I mention in this chapter.

**A/N: **A longer chapter than normal. Enjoy!

**_Previously on_ Victim of Love:**

_"Yeah, mommy ran into a friend of hers." She grinned and reached for the bag of Oreos which I had just placed on the ground before them._

_I ignored the look Vaughn sent me and hurried to the kitchen with one of the bags. I could, however, still here the conversation that was taking place._

_"Oh, really?"_

_"Yeah, he came to the house once." She reached for another Oreo._

_"What was his name?" I heard him ask her._

_"Damian. Although, I guess he made her mad because we left Publix after they kissed."_

_"Fuck," I whispered softly. "From the mouth of babes..."_

**Chapter 5- Emergency Protocol**

---Sydney's POV---

"Isabelle, sweetie, go to your room. Mommy and daddy need to talk." I shoot her a demanding glance and she scurries off, Oreos in hand.

"You kissed him?" Vaughn yells.

"Yes, okay, I kissed a _friend. On the cheek." _The lies come out so easily. "I've kissed Weiss on the cheek before. I've kissed _my mother _on the cheek before. I- I don't even know why I have to explain myself to you. I've been tip-toeing around you ever since-"

"Ever since you turned down the proposal. Since you decided that you didn't want to be with me forever." He pointed out.

"Can we not have this conversation with Isabelle in the house, please?"

"Where are we Sydney?" He asked, his arms moving as he talked.

"We've had this discussion before." I pointed out, heading for the backyard.

"I would just like a little refresher, maybe-"

"Hello!" A male voice called out.

"One second," I hurried back into the house.

"Hey." I grinned at Tony and pulled him into an embrace. "You cut your hair!"

"Yeah, had to do you ladies a favor. Hiding away this delicious face, it's just a crime."

I let out a short laugh. "What can I say."

"Hey, is Vaughn around?"

The tone of my voice changed, suddenly. "Look, I need to ask you a favor. Do you think that you could take Isabelle for a little while?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll take her so you and Vaughn can…"

"Other end of that spectrum." I corrected him.

"You two all right?" He asked, pulling me into another hug.

"Will you take her, please?" I avoided the question.

"Sure, as long as you'll cook for me, I will do anything for you." He pulled away from me and headed for the hallway. I followed behind him.

I called out for Isabelle.

"Yes mommy?" She entered the room, perfecting the image of a cherub.

"Izzy, this is Tony. He's gonna take you to get some ice cream and then take you to the park. He's a friend of mommy _and _daddy's. He'll even let you bring 1 or 2 friends. Okay?"

"Hi Tony.' Isabelle extended her hand.

"Hi are you a belle?" he asked, kneeling down to shake her hand.

"No!" she cried out, burying her face in her hands.

"Well, that's what you mommy just called you. Is… a. bell. So, are you a bell or are you a belle?" He smiled.

"Silly, I'm not a bell! I'm Isabelle." she corrected him.

"Well, see, now you're confusing me. So, I guess I'm gonna have to call you belle?" he turned to me to double check.

I nodded and waved him on.

"Bye Izzy, bye Tony." I smiled at them as headed for the front door.

"I've got a niece that Belle can play wit, she's about her age. Is that okay? He questioned.

"Yeah, sure. Just try not to come back for 2 ½, 3 hours. Please?"

He grinned. "Shake on it."

I enveloped him in a hug. "What do you work for the CIA or something? I don't shake hands."

"I gotta go. Tell Vaughn I said hi."

I closed the door and locked it softly.

"What the hell was that about?" Vaughn was leaning against a wall.

"I sent Isabelle away with Tony so that we could talk." I informed him, heading for the living room.

"Why Tony?" He questioned, taking a seat before thinking better of it and standing back up.

"…because he came over?" I walked into the den and sat down at the computer.

"Did you call him and tell him to come over?" Vaughn probed, pacing the room.

I finished typing my sentence and turned around to face him.

I spaced out my phrases for effect. "When the hell would I have time to call him? If you haven't noticed, we've been pretty much arguing since I got back."

"Maybe he was already headed here, after the kiss." He hissed, throwing down some movies from the entertainment center.

"You have no fucking right to accuse me of that." I stared him down.

"And you have every right to cheat on me with some other guy?"

"I didn't- Maybe I was wrong…"

"Wrong about what Sydney, the-" Vaughn continued to yell.

"Wrong about us." I spoken over him before lowering my voice. "Maybe you should find somewhere else to sleep tonight. I'll give you a call when you can come back."

"Wait, wait," Vaughn stopped me from moving, trapping me on the wall. "So, I honor fidelity and _I'm _the one that gets thrown out. That makes sense."

I pushed him off of me. "You're looking pretty black there, Mr. Pot." I rolled my eyes.

"Say whatever you want about me, but I have _always_ put Izzy first." I collapsed on one of the couches.

"And I haven't?" He took a seat on the opposing couch.

"What about sleazy?" I drawled, crossing both my legs and my arms.

"Susie," he corrected me.

"Susie, that's right. How could I forget?" I hit my forehead. "She was the bimbo you were with when Izzy was in the hospital."

"Syd," Vaughn tried to interrupt.

"No, don't 'Syd' me. I couldn't reach you! Your daughter needed you and you were too busy fucking some big breasted… bimbo!" I uncrossed and crossed my leg again.

Vaughn stood up. "We've been over this. This subject is closed, _Syd. _Why are you bringing it up?"

"Maybe she'll take you in tonight. Get out. You've got 5 minutes to take what you'll need." I walked out of the den.

I tried to catch my breath after Vaughn threw me against the wall and tried to block my airway.

"What was that?" he purred maliciously into my ear.

I pried off his hands and gave him a roundhouse kick.

"Sweetheart," I threw him against the wall, "we seem to be having trouble communicating. You are of the opinion that I'm giving you a choice. So, I'll give you one. You can either get the fuck out… or I can cut off your only means of reproducing in this world."

He pushed me off of him. "Resorting to what they programmed into you, are you? Emergency Protocol"

"Asshole." I gritted through my teeth. "Get out."

"Yeah, I'm going."

As soon as he left, I picked up the phone and dropped myself onto the couch.

I dialed a number I knew almost as well as my own.

"Hello?" The voice sounded far away.

"Hey, could you come over?"

**A/N: **Questions? Comments?


	7. Here's to 'Getting By'

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alias or Comedy Central

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay, I wasn't home and when I did come home, I was swamped with things to do.

**Chapter 6- Here's to 'Getting By'**

---Sydney's POV---

"I didn't bring any alcohol since you said that Isabelle would be back in 3 hours."

I grinned as I watched him close the door with his back, since his hands were occupied with a bottle of apple cider and pizza.

"Do those two things even go together?" I grabbed the pizza and set it down on a table in the living room after grabbing 2 cups.

I curled up next to him on the couch as I turned on the TV and changed it to Comedy Central.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His usually jovial voice was somber.

I opened and closed my mouth.

"How have you been doing?" I changed the subject.

After swallowing a piece of pizza, he informed me that he "manages to get by."

"what a coincidence, I seem to be doing just that lately. To 'getting by'." I clinked cups with him.

"Plastic cups, now that's classy." He flashed a grin at me. "You see, that's why I love you. It's not for the way you look or your personality… it's for these plastic cups."

"Weiss, how I have survived without you is just mind-blowing." My grin faded. "Can I ask for your un-biased opinion?"

"Okay?" Weiss drew out the word as if he wasn't exactly sure of his answer.

"Say this man and this woman. Let's say they had… 2 children, a house and a really complicated history. Maybe they even had a dog name spot. If the man and the woman were not married, but the man loved the woman dearly. The children adored the man, and he had good intentions. But the woman wasn't happy. What if the woman loved someone who _wasn't _good for her children. What if her children could get hurt hanging around this other man. The woman isn't even certain that this other man loves her? She's a mother, so she should stay with the man anyways, and do what's in the best interest of her children? Should she do what was best for the majority and stay?" My voice had fallen to a whisper.

"Syd, I love you and I love Vaughn. You asked for me to be unbiased. So, I am going to forget, for the moment, that Vaughn and I are friends. I would say…" He paused for a moment, as if he were collecting his thoughts. "I would remind, _you, _Sydney that there are plenty of children who grow up just fine with parents who aren't married or together. I think that continuing on with this charade just makes it harder on everyone else. It will only delay the inevitable. However, in the interest of Isabelle, I would advise you to stay clear of this other man. You have other options. You just have to pursue them. No logical fallacies here. This isn't an either- or situation."

I nodded, taking in everything he had to say.

"Is that all?" He reached for another slice of pizza.

"Yeah," I poured myself some more apple cider.

"It was a good thing I was in a nearby town aiding in… picking blueberries." He changed at the last second.

I grinned at him. "I understand. Although, that had to have been the shittiest cover-up I have ever heard."

"Well, I tried."

(((6 Hours Later)))

After putting Isabelle to sleep and escorting Weiss to the door, I dialed another number. The number I had contemplate dialing only hours before.

"Speak." the voice on the other line demanded.

"So, about that apology…"

**A/n: **I'm not feeling too happy about this chapter. But, it was a transition chapter and I really wanted to introduce Weiss back in.


	8. Better than me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song or the lyrics to "Better than me;" neither do I own Alias.

**A/N: **The song used in this chapter is "Better than me" by Hinder. I know that ellipsis right before the end of the quote is grammatically redundant, but I prefer the emphasis that is there.

**Previously on 'Victim of Love':**

"_Sweetheart," I threw him against the wall, "we seem to be having trouble communicating. You are of the opinion that I'm giving you a choice. So, I'll give you one. You can either get the fuck out… or I can cut off your only means of reproducing in this world."_

_He pushed me off of him. "Resorting to what they programmed into you, are you? Emergency Protocol"_

"_Asshole." I gritted through my teeth. "Get out."_

"_Yeah, I'm going."_

…

_After putting Isabelle to sleep and escorting Weiss to the door, I dialed another number. The number I had contemplated dialing only hours before._

"_Speak." the voice on the other line demanded. _

"_So, about that apology…"_

**Chapter 7- Better than me **

---Sydney's POV---

"Are you actually willing to listen to me this time around?" His voice sounded distracted.

"Try me." I eyed the clock. I had work in the morning.

"Your mother thought that you wouldn't be able to get an actual fresh start with Vaughn hanging around. Also, she didn't trust him. She wanted what was best for Isabelle." His emotionless tone was unnerving.

I distracted myself mentally by cleaning up the mess that had been left behind from Weiss and me. I had forgotten to clean it up earlier.

"Where do you play into this?" I had a pretty good idea, I just needed to hear it come out of his mouth. The remaining pizza went in the fridge.

"She sent me here to distract you."

The nights we had spent together flashed through my mind. "May I add that you did an excellent job at that."

I was frustrated and I felt like an idiot.

"She also ordered me to distort your view of Vaughn."

I whispered so softly, I was surprised that he heard me. "The job."

"I'm not going to apologize for doing my job." His crisp voice was to-the-point.

"Of course not. So, what was that whole thing at Publix today about?"

I walked to the front door and opened it. The wind blew fiercely, calming me down. It allowed me to focus on something other than the maelstrom inside of me.

_I think you can do much better than me _

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see_

_The edge of the bed _

_Where your nightgown used to be_

It took me awhile to realize that Sark was not responding to my question.

"Susie works for Irina."

It took me a minute to realize both that he had changed the subject and who Susie was.

"She sent Susie?"

"She was testing him. He failed. Irina only sent Susie, remember that. Susie didn't force him to do anything he didn't want to do."

"I'm sorry. I guess I missed that part where you apologized."

"I never told you I was going to apologize. I merely said we needed to talk. You assumed and you know what they say happens when you assume." His mocking tone was starting to piss me off.

I wanted to go for a run. I needed to clear my head. Isabelle was home, however, without anybody else to watch her.

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remembered_

_What it feels like besides you _

"Fair enough." I chocked out. The rain was starting. The khaki shorts and white tank top weren't the best clothes to be in at a time like this.

I hung up without waiting for any response from him. I didn't need any witty remarks or hurtful recommendations.

I slammed the door shut with just as much vigor before crawling into bed. I even neglected to change my clothes.

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know_

_You deserve much better than me_

The sound of rain drops hitting my window woke me up at… 6:47 in the morning. Except… it wasn't the sound of rain drops. I pulled the curtains open after crawling out of bed. There he was. Sark was standing there in the rain looking like a drenched dog. His eyes met mine with a look of surprise.

I rolled my eyes and pushed open the window, not caring that the air conditioning was on.

"So maybe I lied. Maybe, there was supposed to be an apology." He remained quiet after that.

I starred at him for a full minute before I slammed the window shut.

I walked over to the door without a sound. Sark was at the door waiting for me.

"Come in."

He hesitated for another second. He really was soaked. His black jacket, pants and shirt were creating my very own indoor pool.

"I'm sorry."

I nodded, still unable to say anything. I closed the door behind him.

_While looking through your old box of notes _

_I found those pictures I took_

_That you were looking for_

_If there's one memory I don't wanna loose_

_That time at the mall_

_You and me in the dressing room _

I entwined my hand in his and led him to my room. There, I finally did release his hand, to pull off his jacket.

"Isabelle's home." I warned him, immediately, meeting his eye.

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remembered_

_What it feels like beside you_

I pulled him down, gently, onto the bed, entwining our bodies together. We were both silent for some time, the only noise coming from the rain.

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence taste_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

"Sydney," Sark turned to look me in my eyes.

"Yeah," I wrapped an arm around him.

"You deserve much better than me."

And I knew that was it. I was not going to get anything more emotional that. I would not get a romantic song sung by him in front of a huge audience or anything of the sort. But somehow, it didn't matter.

"Hey, Sark," I interrupted the minutes of silence that had followed his last statement.

"Yeah."

"I'm cold." I snuggled into his embrace after the water particles had penetrated the fibers on my tank top.

_The bed I'm lyin in is getting colder_

_Wish I never would've said it's over_

_And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older _

_Cause we never really had our closure _

_This can't be the end_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me _

**A/N: **I know it seems like the end, but it is not. Surprises coming up next. Questions? Comments? No commentsno update.


	9. Honor

**Disclaimer: **Alias and the characters affiliated with it are not mine. I do not nor have I ever claimed them.

**A/N: **I know, I know, it's been awhile. Please don't throw rocks at me.

Previously on 'Victim of Love':

_-Syd and Sark have a conversation. We can deduce from it that they had some kind of a relationship, although the details are sketchy on that._

_-Vaughn proposes to Syd_

_-Sydney turns down his proposal; although, she admits that she does not want to get married to him, she does not want to close the door on him just yet._

_-Isabelle meets Sark, who introduces himself as Damien, "a friend of mommy's."_

_-Sark passionately kisses Syd before ending this meeting with "Remember this when you're walking down the aisle to him. Remember what it felt like to be with me."_

_-Sydney meets Tony, a new friend of Vaughn's. _

_-Sydney receives back a teaching position that she wanted. She is suspicious because she only sent in her application the previous day. Vaughn assures her that the CIA must have pulled some strings. Plus, they are in desperate need of teachers._

_-Sydney runs into Sark at the Chamber of Commerce building. She swears she sees someone walking away behind him. When she questions him on the authenticity of their relationship and the real reason why he was there, she discovers that her mother sent Sark that to split Vaughn and her up. She also discovers that her mother got her the teaching job. _

_- Sydney runs into Sark at Publix; he claims he is here to talk. Later, he kisses her and Isabelle, who was getting some bread, walks in on the kiss._

_-Isabelle fills Vaughn in on the details. _

_-Tony, who has come over for an unrelated reason, agrees to take Isabelle out for ice cream so Syd and Vaughn can argue._

_-Vaughn tells Syd that he believes he knows the real identity of "Damien"- Tony._

_-It is revealed that Vaughn has cheated on Sydney with a woman named Susie while Isabelle was in the hospital. _

_-Sydney calls Weiss and asks him to come over. _

_-Weiss and Sydney discuss her situation. Weiss advises Syd to leave Vaughn, if she is not happy, but not to hook up with "this other guy." Weiss does not know that the other guy is Sark. _

_-Sydney calls Sark after Isabelle returns home._

_-Sark admits to Sydney that Susie works for Irina. Irina had been testing Vaughn when she sent Susie. Vaughn failed._

_-Sark refuses to apologize. He tells Sydney that he never intended to apologize. He never said he was going to. He had only wanted to talk to her. _

_- Sark arrives at Sydney's window the next day with an apology… at 6:47 in the morning. She brings him into her room and after warning him that Isabelle was home, they lie down in bed and cuddle._

**Chapter 8- Honor**

---Sydney's POV---

I awoke to the smell and sound of a breakfast underway. As I trudged to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I noticed that I was still wearing the clothes I wore last night- khaki shorts and a white tank top. It had briefly crossed my mind earlier in the morning when I had let Sark into the house, but I had then become… distracted.

((( Half an Hour Later)))

After settling on some black pants and a long-sleeved white shirt, I pulled my hair into a pony tail and headed for the kitchen.

I stood dead in my tracks. The kitchen was empty. I about faced and headed for the living room. Relief flooded through me immediately when I spotted Isabelle with Sark.

"Mommy look!" Isabelle thrust a plate of food towards me. "Look what Damien helped me make."

"That looks very delicious." I grinned. "Can I try some?"

"Sure." Isabelle stole Sark's fork to scoop up some of the scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon.

I took a huge bite and froze. Oh, wow. I had never tasted so much salt in my life. I forced myself to continue chewing and to swallow it down.

"Delicious. Too bad there's none left." I faked a pout.

"Oh no, sweetie." Sark grinned slyly at me. "I mentioned to Isabelle that it wouldn't be fair to you to miss out on it. So, I valiantly offered up the rest of mine."

"You shouldn't have." I replied, keeping the smile plastered on.

" No big deal, I filled up on toast."

Sneaky bastard.

"I'll go heat it up for you so that you can enjoy the rest of it!" Isabelle grabbed the plate and headed for the kitchen.

"Jerk," I punched Sark in the shoulder.

"I'm looking out for my survival. Did you taste that?"

I dropped down next to Sark on the couch. "Yeah. So you and Isabelle seem to be getting along just fine."

"I think she's just excited because I'm taking her to the park today."

"And you asked permission from whom?" I glared at him.

Sark crawled off the couch and onto the ground. Before me, he got down on both knees and clasped his hands together, all while giving me his best imitation of the puppy dog look.

"Pretty please, pretty lady. Can I take your daughter out to the park, you can come to if you like?"

It wasn't until just about the end of his plea that I actually stopped laughing.

"Oh, so I get the _honor_ of being allowed to join you guys."

I pulled Sark back up to the couch and laid on him.

"What are you doing?"

"I am bestowing upon you another honor- the honor of being my very comfortable pillow."

((( 5 hours later)))

We had been at the park for quite some time by now. Isabelle was off playing on the playground while Sark and I lay in the grass, watching nearby.

"I'm going ask you a question and I want an honest answer."

After a few seconds, Sark nodded his head. "Okay."

"Who sent you to my house this morning?" I stared into his eyes.

"If your trying to ask if your mother sent me; no, she did not. That was me, trying to make up for my mistakes."

I weighed his response before I pulled him to me. My lips sought his as mine crushed against his. I placed a few butterfly kisses along his jawbone before teasingly pulling at his bottom lip.

"Go tell Isabelle that it's time for lunch, please." I whispered into his ear.

After he sauntered off, I noticed another person begin to wave at me before jogging over.

"Hey Weiss" I greeted him with a tight hug. "What are you still doing here?"

"It seems that there was glitch in the quest for blueberries."

I knew that he wanted to tell me the real reason, but his and my status no longer allowed him to. Not to mention that the knowledge of these "blueberries" could put my daughter's life in danger.

"It's okay. I'm better off not knowing. So do you want to have lunc-" I began cheerfully.

The smile on my face quickly disappeared.

"Freeze! Put her down or I will shoot." Weiss drew out his gun and pointed it at Sark. Sark currently had Isabelle in his arms.

**A/N: **Questions? Comments? They're always appreciated.


	10. Can you make them disappear?

**Disclaimer: **Alias is not mine. I do not own the lyrics, beats or anything else associated with the songs used in this chapter.

**A/N: **I struggled to find an appropriate song(s) for this entire chapter. Sorry about the delay, I had computer problems and had to celebrate my best friend's birthday. You know the drill, skip past the italics if you remember what's going on.

**Suggested Listening: **"Big Girl's Don't Cry" by Fergie and "Disappear" by Hoobastank.

_**Previously **_on 'Victim of Love:'

_- Sydney runs into Sark at Publix; he claims he is here to talk. Later, he kisses her and Isabelle, who was getting some bread, walks in on the kiss._

_-Isabelle fills Vaughn in on the details. _

_-Tony, who has come over for an unrelated reason, agrees to take Isabelle out for ice cream so Syd and Vaughn can argue._

_-Vaughn tells Syd that he believes he knows the real identity of "Damien"- Tony._

_-It is revealed that Vaughn has cheated on Sydney with a woman named Susie while Isabelle was in the hospital. _

_-Sydney calls Weiss and asks him to come over. _

_-Weiss and Sydney discuss her situation. Weiss advises Syd to leave Vaughn, if she is not happy, but not to hook up with "this other guy." Weiss does not know that the other guy is Sark. _

_-Sydney calls Sark after Isabelle returns home._

_-Sark admits to Sydney that Susie works for Irina. Irina had been testing Vaughn when she sent Susie. Vaughn failed._

_-Sark refuses to apologize. He tells Sydney that he never intended to apologize. He never said he was going to. He had only wanted to talk to her. _

_- Sark arrives at Sydney's window the next day with an apology… at 6:47 in the morning. She brings him into her room and after warning him that Isabelle was home, they lie down in bed and cuddle._

_-Syd wakes up to find Sark and Isabelle eating breakfast._

_-Syd, Sark, and Isabelle go to the park. Syd runs into Weiss who then threatens to shoot Sark. _

**Chapter 9- Can You Make Them Disappear?**

---Sydney's POV---

_Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
Your probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself instead of calamity  
Peace, Serenity_

I tiptoed quickly across the room while struggling to keep the beige sheet over me. After failing to find the desired article of clothing, I gave up and picked up my dress instead. I slipped it on and fixed the straps so that they once again crossed in the back. I tried not to dwell on how symbolic the blood red color of the dress was.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do_

I found my heels near the door. I opted to keep them off; that way there would not be a lot of noise. I glanced once again for my underwear before deciding I would have to leave it behind. I ran a shaky hand through my hair, grabbed my purse, and hurried out the door.

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

_But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

The hallway was bare. That was understandable. I used my memories of last night to help guide me to the front door. As long as I got-

"Hello, Sydney."

I opened my mouth and quickly shut it. I didn't know how to respond.

"What brings you here?" I laughed uneasily. The person knew I had worn this last night at the party.

"I could ask the same of you. What are you doing here?"

What _was _I doing here?

_The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

**((( A week Ago))) **

"Hey Weiss" I greeted him with a tight hug. "What are you still doing here?"

"It seems that there was glitch in the quest for blueberries."

I knew that he wanted to tell me the real reason, but his and my status no longer allowed him to. Not to mention that the knowledge of these "blueberries" could put my daughter's life in danger.

"It's okay. I'm better off not knowing. So do you want to have lunc-" I began cheerfully.

The smile on my face quickly disappeared.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

"Freeze! Put her down or I will shoot." Weiss drew out his gun and pointed it at Sark. Sark currently had Isabelle in his arms.

I didn't have time to think. Within 25 seconds, Weiss was down on the ground. I had kicked the gun out of his reach.

"Calm down." I forced a breath out.

"Calm down? Sydney, what is going on?"

I tried not to laugh. It was an inappropriate time, but I couldn't help thinking of how closely Weiss resembled a turtle on his back right now.

"Please, get up, let's not cause a scene." My eyes pleaded with him. "I know what I'm doing."

He got up slowly, his eyes guarded and an ominously darker color. His voice had a dangerous tone to it. "Do you?"

"I need you to trust me right now. I'm gonna go pick up your gun and hand it back to you right now."

I moved slowly, keeping my eyes on him. My fingers closed around the weapon before I straightened up and handed it back to him. Weiss's eyes never left mine. They were unreadable. I didn't like that.

"We need to talk. Right now." He voice was unforgiving.

"Yes, yes we do." My eyes shifted over to my daughter's. Her eyes were filled with fear and confusion. She looked like she was shaking. "Isabelle, sweetie, go play."

"What's going on?" she seemed to confused. "What's going on?"

No one said a word.

_Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too_

"Don't worry about it. Go. Play." It came out sounding more like an order. "Now."

Isabelle reluctantly turned away and headed back for the playground.

I met Sark's eyes. "Maybe you should go."

Weiss looked between to two of us, but I refused to meet his gaze.

Weiss and I stood 3 feet apart for what must have been a good 10 minutes in silence after Sark had left.

"What's going on?" He repeated Isabelle's words.

"Maybe we should sit down." I guided him towards a bench. The dark green paint was chipping off of the wooden bench.

"We discussed this already." I reminded him.

His mind took a moment to register this comment and to check its validity. "Yes, we did. I distinctly remember telling you not to hook up with 'this other guy.'" He lowered his voice. "Especially if he's wanted in more countries than I can name."

"I need your support in this."

"Do you think that it's a smart idea, especially with your current status? They'll treat you like any other ordinary citizen."

"Let me worry about that. I just need you to pretend that you don't know what's going on."

"And if security cameras catch you? Is he just gonna hide out in the house the entire time? It's impractical. Think about it Sydney. Think about Isabelle for a second."

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

His eyes no longer seemed angry. His tone was no longer accusing. However, I still didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Weiss, I need you, for the sake of our friendship, to help me out. Afterwards, if anything happens, I'll manipulate it to look like my contacts were used. I've got contacts that I could use, but they're old. I don't know if they're still valid. I need your help."

I followed his eyes. He was watching Isabelle play on the playground with Sark. The two seemed like an odd pair and definitely stood out from their surroundings.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

_La Da Da Da Da Da_

My stomach interrupted his gaze. Weiss's smile came back in full.

"You interrupted lunch." I smiled, glancing down.

He remained silent for a while. "you're buying."

**((( 6 Days Later)))**

Weiss had combined his and my connections. After spending a few days in Spain, we headed to Mexico. Upon arriving in Mexico, we spent a day hiking to Tepozteco Pyramid and enjoying Tepoznieves in Tepoztlan, Mexico (after taking the bus in Cuernavaca, of course). All throughout the trip, we refreshed Isabelle on her Spanish. Finally, we had allowed Isabelle to stay with a trusted babysitter at the babysitter's house. We had bought a house, but we weren't finished moving into it yet.

Weiss and I planned on hanging out at the One Dollar Bar as a way of saying goodbye. We had to arrive early to get a table. He had invited some of the contacts he had used as a way of saying thanks.

"Remind me again why I'm wearing this?" I looked down at my outfit. I had curled my hair slightly and wore a blood red dress that had straps which crossed in the back. It ended on the floor where my red heels peeked out from beneath. A ruby necklace adorned my neck with petite ruby studs decorating my ears. "I feel overdressed."

"Well, you're with us, so you'll fit in." Weiss laughed. He had on a black suit without the tie.

The others- Tracey, Bill, and Sharon- were all sitting at the table laughing at the group of people who had randomly started dancing.

"How often does that happen?" I questioned them.

"More often then you'd think." Sharon laughed, tossing her strawberry blonde hair as she did this. She had a satin white, floor-length dress on. Her enticing green eyes distracted you from the small bump in her nose.

"Go on, go over there. I can tell you want to. We all can." Bill nudged Tracey. Tracey was a short petite woman of only 5'3''. Her short naturally curly hair, big brown eyes, small forehead, and button nose made you easily associate her with a mouse. She was decked out in a low-cut emerald green dress that ended about halfway down her thighs. Her green heels clicked as she hurried, shamelessly, to the group that was dancing on and off the table tops.

Bill hurried off "to buy us some beer."

"Syd, what are you doing?" Weiss looked at me curiously.

"I'm just checking in on Izzy. I'll just be a moment." I dialed the number of the babysitter. After a few rings, the babysitter picked up.

"Hello?" her tone was neutral.

"Hi Monica, it's me. How is she?" I stuck my finger in one ear so that I could hear her better.

"She's doing great. She's sleeping now. We played more games than I can even count. Thank god I had my coffee before I started." She laughed.

I smiled. "Yeah, she is quite the ball of energy. Remember, if there's any emergency…"

"Call you and there's some emergency money in the fake bottom of Isabelle's backpack. There's also some money for snacks or pizza or anything like that hidden in that dress Isabelle hates." Monica recited.

"And if you can't reach me?" I quizzed her.

"If I am not getting a response from you, I am to dial the number you gave me and leave the message that 'my internet is giving me problems. I would like to have you guys call me back and see if you can send someone over to look at it.'"

I smiled. "Do you remember the num-"

"Yes, yes, I do. For security reasons I cannot repeat that number right now. We will be fine. I'm watching her for a reason. Now, I don't want to see your butt back in this house until at least tomorrow at 2. Do you understand me. Go out, have fun. Bye."

"Bye."

"So _this _place is a rip off." Bill set down 2 beers and a vodka on the rocks.

"What is this?" Weiss picked up his glass and examined the beer.

"I think its called El Negro? It's a dark beer. It's the cheapest thing they had." Bill sat down in the chair, adjusting the tie on his suit.

"The cheapest thing? This place is called the One Dollar Bar. How much was that? 50 cents?" I laughed, tasting my drink.

"Actually, this was $2.50." Bill swallowed it and paused, as if deciding if he liked it.

"American?" Weiss took a few swigs.

"Yeah."

After a few more drinks I said my goodbyes and headed home. The drive was long and seemingly endless. I fell asleep in the taxi and woke up shortly before the driver yelled out "está aquí!"

I paid the man and hurried into the new house. The house was small. It had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a living room. The dining room and the kitchen were combined into one room with the utility room just off of the kitchen. The backyard was pretty small but the house was in a good neighborhood. We got it in the 100s so it wasn't too bad. To get a good price on a place here, you had to compromise something. No white picket fences here.

The plain white walls were bare. The living room as well as the kitchen was filled with boxes. A few of the things for the bedrooms had been unpacked. Isabelle's bed was scheduled to be delivered the next day.

_There's a pain that sleeps inside  
It sleeps with just one eye  
And awakens the moment that you're near  
Though I try to look away  
The pain it still remains  
Only leaving when you're next to me  
_

I headed into the master bedroom and smiled.

"Figures you would have the computer unpacked already."

He was typing something but he saved it and turned off the computer one he head me come in. "Just some last minute things."

He turned the chair around to face me. "What?"

_Do you know, that everytime you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay_

I grinned, walking slowly towards him.

He looked up at me as I interlaced our fingers together. "Isabelle's not home."

I pulled him up to his full height, capturing his lips in a kiss.

_So I stand and look around  
Distracted by the sounds  
Of everyone and everything I see  
And I search through every face  
Without a single trace, of the person  
The person that I need_

He tangled his fingers in my hair as we tried to avoid the boxes. Savoring my lips, his tongue traced every inch of my mouth. I smiled against his lips as he lowered me to the bed. My fingers roamed over his back before they reached for the hem of his shirt.

**(((Present Day)))**

"…Dressed like that?" Tracey finished with a knowing smile. She shook her curly brown hair as she did this.

Her 5'3" height seemed to even out with mine right about now. "Oh my god. Sharon goes home with Weiss and go home to a very sexy Mr. Sark."

"I don't, wait- Weiss went home with Sharon?" I caught myself. "That's beside the point. Can I help you with something? I need to go pick up Isabelle."

"I was just dropping off my contact info, in case you should ever need my services again."

She handed me her card and some information to "put in my rolodex."

"Oh, and some advice. You might not want to pick up your daughter wearing that. And next time I will knock, even if there aren't any cars in the driveway. Would you like your spare key back. " Tracey offered me up her key.

"I don't mean to seem like I'm questioning your integrity, but if you wanted to make a copy of that key already, you could have. You can keep it." I smiled as I walked her to the door.

"So, I guess I'll see you in another lifetime. Unless, of course, I see you before then." She smiled and headed for her Lexus.

_There's a pain that sleeps inside  
Sleeps with just one eye  
And awakens, the moment that you leave  
And I search through every face  
Without a single trace, of the person  
The person that I need_

After closing the door, I quickly showered and changed into white pants with a shirt that resembled a turtleneck, but was not quite so thick. The sleeves of the shirt were black while the rest of the shirt was white with some Chinese symbols on them. I put on black heels to finish it off.

It didn't take me too long to get over to Monica's house. Her house was even smaller. It was a 2 bedroom 2 bath, with her kitchen, living room and dining room all combined into 1 room. The "utility's room" was simply a closet with a washer and dryer in it.

When I arrived there, Isabelle and Monica were making doughnuts. I waited for them to fry the biscuits in a circular shape and them top them with their favorite toppings.

"How was she?" I questioned Monica, a young woman of about 18. She had short brown hair that she liked to spike and dye different colors. She was about average height, standing at 5'5''. She had on jean shorts and a plain blue shirt.

"She was great. I am completely excited to have her over next week. So, how was last night?" She wiped her hands off on a napkin.

"It was amazing and refreshing. Thanks for asking. I've got to get going. We're going go watch the divers."

"Have fun!" Monica called after us.

I placed Isabelle's bags into the taxi before we got in as well.

Despite Monica's comments, Isabelle didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong, Izzy?" I titled her face upwards with my pointer finger.

"Where's daddy? Why isn't he here?" Her eyes seemed unable to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

_Do you know, that everytime you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay_

**A/N: **Questions? Comments? Guilt ad praise make me update a lot faster.


	11. An Idea

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah, same as usual. I don't own Alias.

**A/N: **I know, I know, don't throw rocks at me.

Previously on 'Victim of Love:'

_Despite Monica's comments, Isabelle didn't look too happy._

"_What's wrong, Izzy?" I titled her face upwards with my pointer finger. _

"_Where's daddy? Why isn't he here?" Her eyes seemed unable to hold back the tears that threatened to spill._

**Chapter 10- An Idea**

---Sydney's POV---

I remained quiet for a moment. "Daddy's gone."

"Did he leave because of me? I didn't make my bed and he told me-"

"No, No. Nothing is your fault." I struggled to keep the tears back. I was starting to doubt if I could do this.

"When's he coming back?" She stared directly into my eyes. "Are we going to pick him up at the Ap-api-Ap-"

"Acapulco International Airport. No, we're not. Tell you what I'm going to do. Mommy's going to call daddy tonight and ask him. Then, I'll tell you what he told me, okay?"

She still seemed disappointed this with answer. Her gaze fell to the back of the driver's seat.

"Okay?" I repeated, in a kinder tone. "Okay? Okay? Okay?"

I proceeded to tickle her relentlessly until the sound of her giggles filled the car.

2 hours later, I was back home and on the phone with Weiss. Sark and Isabelle were busy, meanwhile, unpacking things.

"_I'm so glad you called. Syd- Vaughn's been looking for you." _Weiss whispered into the phone.

"I figured he would come looking for me." I admitted.

"_Syd, it's different when you run off with a kid. He can bring the court system into this. You can't take his child out of the country, not even out of the state with his consent or even knowledge." _

I forced out a breath of air in an attempt to calm myself. "I'll figure something out."

"_Okay. I'll give you some time."_

"Have you- have you said anything to him?"

"Of course not. Well, he asked if I knew where you had went and I said that I didn't know. You didn't contact me. I told him that you probably didn't contact me for help because I would be one of the most likely people for you to use for help. I kind of hinted that you may have went to your mom. That'll give you some time."

"Hey Weiss,"

"_Yeah," _

"I've got an idea. Can you get in contact with Tony for me please?"

**A/N: **I know it's been awhile and that this update was short, I've got a very busy and rigorous schedule. I'm trying to update things as fast/ practical as possible. Also, I've got to deal with writer's block. The cure? Reviews.


	12. Favors

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alias.

**A/N: **I know it's been a long time. Please don't stone me to death.

_In times of change, learners inherit the Earth, while the learned find themselves beautifully equipped to deal with a world that no longer exists. --Eric Hoffer._

**Previously** on "Victim of Love:"

"_Of course not. Well, he asked if I knew where you had went and I said that I didn't know. You didn't contact me. I told him that you probably didn't contact me for help because I would be one of the most likely people for you to use for help. I kind of hinted that you may have went to your mom. That'll give you some time." _

"_Hey Weiss,"_

"Yeah,"

"_I've got an idea. Can you get in contact with Tony for me please?"_

**Chapter 11- Favors**

(((A Few Days Later)))

---Tony's POV---

"This is… homely." I called out as I looked around the living room, if you could call it that. The room was barely 10' by 8'. A beige couch bordered a glass table. The table held pictures of Isabelle and Sydney.

A table in the far corner held a plain lamp.

I headed into the kitchen… which also appeared to be the dining room. The dining table was circular, wooden and covered with a delicate red table cloth. Someone had placed a dancing turkey as the centerpiece. I pressed the turkey's hand and it began to do an insane dance. Wooden chairs surrounded the table. A fridge stood in the corner, next to a microwave that was supported by a cupboard. A closet off to the right revealed the washer and dryer.

I called out for Sydney as I sat down on one of the wooden chairs.

"Uncle Tony!" A voice shrieked. I suppressed a groan as she jumped on me.

"Hey Belle! How are you?"

"I-" she stared back at her mother for a second. "Así así."

"Is she practicing her Spanish?" I glanced up as Sydney. She was wearing a plain white shirt with black pants and comfortable-looking black shoes.

"Yeah. Ummm.. Izzy, could you excuse us for a second?"

A moment passed between mother and daughter before Belle hurried off to another room.

The room filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"Sydney," I began. I stopped when I noticed that she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Sydney." I crossed the small room. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Did he give you that?" She pointed at my black eye. I had other bruises hidden by my shirt, but she didn't need to know that.

"Care to explain why he thinks we've been sleeping together?" That was the real reason I was here. I wasn't sure if she'd tell me over the phone.

"The night you came over… he thought I called you. I guess he freaked out."

"Is that why you're here? Are you in some sort of protection program now?"

"Drop it." It came out like an order. She added in a much softer tone, "please."

"Because Belle is around?"

"Not now." She pushed away from the cupboard. "I need a favor."

"I need you to help me fight for custody of Izzy."

"How am I going to do that? I'm not a lawyer." I pointed out.

She sighed softly and gave me a regretful smile. "By getting married to me."

---Weiss's POV---

"You're a hard woman to get in touch with." I greeted her over the phone.

"There's a reason for that." She laughed sensually.

"I called to ask for a favor." I admitted. I released the breath that I'd been holding. It scared that shit out of me to be asking favors from Irina Derevko. No matter what the circumstances were.

---Vaughn's POV---

I parked the car in such a hurry that my bumper hit the curb. I only stopped to turn on the alarm before hurrying into the building. I pretended to fix my tie as I eyed a room in the back.

"Can I help you sir?" A man dressed in a business suit greeted me. His brown hair was trimmed neatly above his ears. He looked me over with a weary look on his face.

I'd like to take a look in the back please." I whispered, flashing him my ID. He scanned it carefully, looking for any hint of forgery.

He made eye contacts with one of the tellers before ushering me into a room. We passed through a few double doors before we passed through steel doors. The corridor led to more steel doors which could only be opened after going through some security checks. After he passed these checks, he instructed me to allow the machine to take my fingerprints and retina scan for "security reasons."

After a few minutes I gained access to a rather large room. It was filled with safety deposit boxes.

I glanced around, spinning around in circles. "Is there another room?" I questioned him.

"Not at this end." The man once again stared at me suspiciously.

I whipped out my device and stared at it. It was flashing excitedly. I walked the room until the beeping had turned into a shrill.

"Open it." I allowed him to look at my ID once again. "It's a matter of National Security."

"I need the other key." The man pointed out.

"No you don't." I whipped out what appeared to be a pen. After activating it, the device cut into the security deposit box.

"Sir, sir, I'm not sure you're allowed…"

"National Security." I reminded him.

It opened with some force. A soft black velvet covered it. I ripped the covering off and peered inside.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I demanded. I forced myself not to use force on the man.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." The man looked frightened. "Maybe I should call my manager."

"No need to do that." I called out. The box had a fake bottom. I laughed as I held a familiar object in my hand.

"You did all this for _that_?"

I stared down at my hand and laughed harder. "Yeah, yeah I did."

I searched the box, but upon finding nothing else, promptly closed it.

I opened the device and watched a note flutter down from Sydney's phone.

_In times of change, learners inherit the Earth, while the learned find themselves beautifully equipped to deal with a world that no longer exists._

**A/N: **I'm surprised I even got this updated. I don't seem to have time for anything lately. Reviews do aggravate the guilt and expedite the updating process. The quote was from Eric Hoffer.


	13. To My Readers

Hello, faithful, wonderful readers!

I apologize for my exceedingly long hiatus from writing. I got caught up in schoolwork and other obligations. However, I have Christmas break coming up and hope to continue writing during that time period. My plan is to start off with (original) fiction writing and contemplate picking back up my last 3 Alias stories. As it has been off the air for awhile and I have also been M.I.A. for 2 years, I completely understand if you no longer have an interest in continuing to read my Alias stories. That is one of the main reasons why I will start with original fiction and then see how I feel about resuscitating these old stories.

Either way, you guys were all so amazing. I wish everyone the best of luck in their future writing and (fan) fiction reading adventures.

Thanks!

~LilsurferSango


	14. Past Indiscretions

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias, I don't know how else to say it.

A/N: Sorry. I realize you guys don't like the changing point of views so I will try to cut back on them. I do, however, like the flexibility that it gives me, so I will still use them from time-to-time.

If you don't remember what has happened, here's a brief reminder:

_Sark attempts to convince Syd to turn down Vaughn's proposal and presumably get back together with him_

_Syd rejects Vaughn's proposal, but leaves open the possibility of continuing a relationship with him _

_Sark reveals to Syd that Irina has been pulling some strings in Syd's life: Irina expedited her job search and sent Sark to distort her view of Vaughn_

_Sark introduces himself a "Damien" to Isabelle _

_Vaughn introduces Sydney to a new friend of his named Tony_

_Izzy reveals that Syd kissed a "friend"_

_Vaughn believes that Tony was the guy she had kissed (it was, in fact, Sark)_

_Syd convinces Weiss to pull some strings to move them to Mexico_

_Syd asks Tony to marry her (to save Isabelle)_

_Weiss asks Irina for a favor_

Chapter 12-Past Indiscretions

---Sydney's POV---

"Sydney, are you listening to yourself? I don't understand what is going on with you and Mike, but I feel like this is becoming inappropriate and dangerous for me to be involved in with knowing anything about the situation. What is going on with you two?"

"Tony, please." I touched his arm, buying extra time to come up with an excuse.

"Look, I, ummm, I had an… indiscretion. He thought you were the person that I had this indiscretion with, so he hit you. I'm sorry about that. I freaked out because I didn't know what he'd do, so I took Izzy and went to Mexico. Because I took her out of the country, I now risk losing her forever. Tony, I messed up."

He pulled me into his arms for a quick hug. "What does this have anything to do with marrying me, though?"

"The judge will be more likely to grant custody to the parent in the stable, relationship" I justified.

"Sydney, is there something you wanted to tell me? Wait so all those times you fed me, you were really cultivating a stable relationship with me?" He flashed me a grin, a good sign.

"How did you know? You know, they do say that the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach." I laughed.

His smiled dissipated, "Look, Sydney. This is a huge step. I want you to think about it. Not just how it would affect you, but Belle as well."

"I am doing this _for_ her."

"Have you asked her what she wanted? What about when she starts asking for Mike? Custody battles can get really ugly, really fast. You already have two strikes against you—you took your daughter out of the country without his knowledge and you have committed adultery."

"Maybe not—I mean, I did engage in acts of infidelity, but so has he. Also, I am still a primary caregiver of Izzy, so I don't necessarily need his permission to transport my daughter around. Maybe I don't have any strikes against me."I argued.

"This guy, who you committed these acts of adultery with, do you love him? I mean, I know it's not my place to ask, but shouldn't you be asking this of him?"

"That doesn't really matter. I can't get married to him, nor can I use him to help me keep Izzy."

"He's married." Tony shook his head sadly. "Let's head over to Florida and see what we can do."

"Thank you, Tony! I promise to cook whatever you want me to cook and to be the greatest fake wife there ever was."

He squeezed me tightly and laughed. "Well, my darling, let's go ring shopping."

---Vaughn's POV---

"What are you doing here?" I looked up, spotting my best friend in the distance.

"You know what I'm doing here. They sent me." Eric took a seat across from my on the picnic table in the park.

"What's going to happen?" I asked him, meeting his eyes.

"You know what's going to happen. You're a civilian now. If you break protocol now, you don't get reprimanded; you get accused of endangering national security. Please be careful. They sent me here to warn you."

"Warn me," I scoffed.

"They are willing to look the other way, if you tell them what's going on… and keep everything else low-key."

"What's going on is that I'm trying to live my personal life… and save my marriage."

"Vaughn," Eric protested with a sigh. "She didn't… she didn't say yes. You're trying to save your relationship, but you're going about it the wrong way. You need to think about who you guys were when you guys first got together and how you both have grown."

"What if we've grown apart?"

"Then it's time to let her go. Don't let Isabelle suffer."

"She kissed my friend."

"You had sex with another woman. Everyone makes mistakes. If you're really willing to fight for her, then I'll help you. You need to do what I say, though. If not, then let her go."

"What do I need to do?" I asked, immediately.

---Sark's POV---

"Yes, Irina, I understand." I stared out of the car, listening to her instructions. "And Sydney?"

A/N: Yes, I realize that that was a short chapter, but I felt that it would be easier to follow the storyline if I stopped it right here.


End file.
